Trilogy of the Triplets1: Pokemon Trainer Triplets
by twilight guardian
Summary: Alissa's been taken to a foster home on Hope, B.C, Canada! And her foster siblings find out her secret. ((B-day present for my sibs!))


Trilogy of the Triplets 1:  
Pokemon Trainer Triplets  
  
Chapter 1: A new sister!  
  
Okay, this is a birthday present for my sibs, Jordan, Paige and Austin who live so far away that I can't see them. I hope you like it!  
  
Hope was a very small town in southern British Columbia Canada. Half of the town was closed down. A park, a small movie store around as big as my room back home and a couple of stores. The stores were mostly used for food and not very many isles for kids such as Alissa. There was banks, and everything that a town really needed. And to add to this strange town there where wooden carvings all over the place like totem poles. Practically on every corner of the town was a statue of fish in a river, or foxes on cliffs. They even had carvings of bears, eagles, mountain goats and other wild animals. They only had three schools in the whole town. One for the little kids starting kindergarten up to grade four. The second was for kids starting grade five to seven, and there was the high school for kids starting grade eight to twelve. They didn't even have a running theater. It was an old fashioned Cinema that was built probably before my grandparents where even born. And to top this living hell, there wasn't even a mall. You had to drive for two hours into the next town just to go shopping. It happened again. Me, thirteen-year-old Alissa Angels had been caught and was being sent to another foster home. My new rents where supposed to be nice. The mother was named Michelle and the father was a country style man named Roger. They had three kids of their own, turning seven in September. Three little hell brats I had to keep away from me. The oldest of the triplets was named Jordan. The one that came second was also a girl named Paige while Austin was the youngest and only male sibling. I watched the small town pass through my window almost falling asleep from boredom, passed my new school named C.E. Barry. It was smaller then my school that I had while I was living with my friends just outside of the Guardian Forest. There was a small playground and most of the grade sixes and sevens where sitting all over the place on it in big groups chatting. The other half of the school was around the tire swings as up to four kids sat on it while one kid stood in the middle giving around-the-world-spinny's.  
  
You could see a mountain to the side of the school with two letters carved into it. It was made by some immature loggers who decided it was cool to cut two small spaces into the shape of a F and a J into the mountain. I'll call that FJ Mountain I guess. I thought to myself. We passed small campsites on our way from the town and across a bridge. We also passed a small store selling food and whatever. I guess I'm going to school by bus. That will be something new. This was where some of the people lived. We finally stopped.  
  
The house wasn't so bad. It could use a paint job real bad though. The house was all brown with a sidewalk up against the house from the driveway. The drive way was slanted so there where stairs to the walk. The front yard was small with a tree near the other drive way. On the non-paved driveway was a large orange colored logging truck. That's what Roger worked as. He went all over British Columbia, Alberta, and some parts of the U.S. He might even go as far as Saskatchewan. Without saying anything, I swung my backpack and handbag over my shoulder, and hauled my duffle bag out. I was careful to not drop Leo's cage although that was the least I had to worry about falling. Stumbling and barely able to keep my balance, I walked up to the door. The two people who had brought me here in the first place couldn't help me since they had to bring the rest of my luggage which contained everything from my herbs, books and so on. I had put my laptop and cell phone under Leo's mattress so they wouldn't know I had them. The government didn't exactly want me to be in contact with any of my friends at all. They feared my friends and I for what they thought we where and wanted to be. Inside in the door way there was a carpeted stairs leading up, and another leading down. Even the carpet wanted to make me retch. This house had been built in the 1970's or 1980's so it was pretty gross to look at. There were sparkles on the ceiling, and the mirrors had golden line designs on them - it was real pathetic. The upstairs led to the living room and kitchen. The kitchen and living room where connected. A small wall separated the kitchen and the living room. There was a small hallway that led to three bedrooms and one bathroom. The two girls had the biggest room in the upstairs. It had to be big to fit two beds, and still have enough room to fit a one-room house in. The second room on the left side of the girls' room was Austin's room. It was a pigsty. Toys and clothes littered the room, although the girls' room was not much better. The room on the right side was Michelle and Roger's room. Downstairs - if you went to the right, led to a second living room. This was the place where they watched TV, and even played. The carpet was even worse then the light dirt creamy coloured one upstairs. Next to the big screen TV to the right, was my room. It was as big as a regular room. Old fashioned queen sized bed and a dresser on the other side. I plopped down onto my bed after putting everything down. I noticed above my door there was a little space in between the ceiling of my room and the floor of upstairs. I smiled. I can put anything I want to keep out of the way in there. And those little kids wouldn't be able to get to them. Leo curled up on my lap and started to purr. I mindlessly stroke his fur.  
  
It will not be that bad here, milady Leo said in my mind. It was our private language. Only I could hear Leo and only Leo could hear my thoughts. I sighed and looked at him, scratching underneath his chin.  
  
"I hope not Leo. But the only reason why I haven't run away already is because there is something I need to do here, first." Leo seemed to smile as he looked at me with his yellow eyes.  
  
Is that why you brought so much luggage, milady? I laughed and nodded. I could hear muffled mews and scratches on the door. Looks like we have company. The rents had always owned at least one animal. They used to own a half-breed dog the kids named Scooby. But while they where on vacation the poor thing hung herself with her own leash. Then they got kittens. One of them had pawed open the door. They where not even half the size of Leo, and all gray. The smaller one had white paws and white markings around her nose and up her forehead. The older one growled at Leo in a way that told him she was not afraid to fight him. The smaller one was shy and gentle. I laughed.  
  
"What shall we call you two? I know you are Antira." I said picking up the smaller one and cuddling with her. I named her after my friend Antira. She is shy most of the time and didn't talk. "And you," I said, holding a hand out to the other. She licked my fingers. "I'll call you Sarah." Sarah was one of my old classmates from when I was eight years old. She had a feisty nature at first glance, but a softer one once you got to know her. I talked to the tree cats for hours until we all fell asleep.  
  
*** Jordan*** I woke up the next morning bright and early. I was really excided. We had gotten a new sister! She wasn't really our sister, but she was coming to live with us. So it made her like our sister. I brushed my short and curly blonde hair I was trying to grow out and then got dressed. My little sister, Paige, was still sleeping. I quickly ran into the kitchen, and got out the cereal. The milk was almost gone, so I didn't have to worry about it being so heavy it would spill. Austin was already up. My little brother was only around six seconds younger then I. He has light, light blonde hair that almost looked white and our dads' blue eyes. The buttons on his Star Wars pajama's had been ripped off, showing his strawberry colored birth mark an inch or so below his neck. Eating as fast as I could, I finished my Honey Nut Cheerios and ran down stairs to meet her. Since it was such a long trip from New York, my mom said we'd have to wait until tomorrow to see her. She must have been tired since she went straight to bed. I knocked on her bedroom door.  
  
"Go away!" Alissa's rude voice spat from inside of the room. I could hear her cat, Leo hissing at me from inside. I backed up slightly.  
  
"But it's me. Jordan! I came to see you!" Alissa opened the door. She was already dressed as if she'd been up for hours. She was wearing a white bandana, over her silvery blonde hair and a jeans jacket over top of her 'Bad Girl's' tank top. She was wearing tight leather pants, and white shoes.  
  
"Fine then. Come in. But don't touch anything and when you're in here, you will sit on my bed and do nothing else." Austin and Paige came running down the stairs and followed me in. Paige and Austin had gotten dressed. Paige wore her regular girly-cute clothes like pink pants and shirt with flowers. Austin had once again put on his dragonball Z T-shirt. The kittens had curled up into small fuzzy balls up beside the bigger pure white cat, purring. There was also a small lizard that Alissa had also brought with her. Its name was Brea, and a giant Tarantula with a label on its cage with its name: Venome.  
  
"Wow, you have so many pets, Alissa. How did your previous parents handle it?" Paige asked, shivering at the sight of the spider. Alissa smiled.  
  
"They aren't my pets, actually. Brea is my brothers' pet and Venome is my best friends pet. I had no choice but to bring them with me." Mom's voice called from upstairs.  
  
"Alissa. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Alissa groaned, and hopped off the bed.  
  
"Stay there and don't touch anything." She opened the door, and walked up the stairs. That's when I noticed the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. It was a teardrop shaped jewel the color of the ocean tied onto a thin and delicate golden chain. On the ledge behind it I found one of my pokemon cards.  
  
"Hey! This is where my Charizard card went to!" I said, happily picking it up. It was a shiny card. I got it after buying three small card sets. Not only was it my favorite and most prized pokemon card, also Charizard was of my favorite pokemon.  
  
"Jordan, Alissa said not to touch anything!" Austin said. He was a real worrywart, and it usually got on my nerves, although most of the time I could stand it.  
  
"Why not? It's MY card isn't it?" As I touched the pendent, to look at it I suddenly got a funny thought in my head. All Paige wanted to do was look at the necklace. Holding the gold chain, while she looked at it, I looked down at my card. Paige's favorite show was beyblades, like Austin's was Dragonball Z. Paige always kept her toy dragoon blade in her pocket. She never took it out.  
  
"Hey guys, wouldn't it be cool if our favorite TV shows were actually real? I mean, sometimes I do wish I could be a pokemon trainer."  
  
"Yeah, sometimes I wish I could be a blade breaker. Maybe we can make a game for them later. What about you, Ozzy?" Paige asked Austin. She let go of the pendent, and crossed her arms. Austin set the pendent down where it had been before.  
  
"I guess I wish that, too. We can make a game, mixing all three of our favorite shows together." Just as Austin finished his sentence, the necklace started to glow. Alissa had just come back into the room and gasped.  
  
"What did you do?" She demanded, picking up the pendent. She glared at us.  
  
"We didn't do anything, Alissa! Honestly we didn't!" I said, looking at my siblings. For a second Alissa looked at Leo, and then nodded. Although her expression never shown any sign of change. Instead she packed up her handbag, and a couple of bottles of liquid and stuffed them into her handbag.  
  
"Guys, we are going on a trip." She said with no expression in her voice. My siblings' eyes lit up as well as mine.  
  
"Cool! What kind of trip?" Paige asked. Leo rolled his eyes and sneezed. Strange. Could cats roll their eyes?  
  
Because you little infants have touched the magical pendent while talking about your little dream fantasia, the pendent has begun to make your wish come true.  
  
Page, Austin and I all jumped. "T-the cat is talking!" Paige whimpered.  
  
"Now I've seen everything." Austin said. His eyes were wide with amazement. Alissa bent her waist down and held her position like that with her hands on her knees and smiled sort of evilly at Austin.  
  
"Oh no, little boy. You have not even begun to see anything." She stood up straight. "Now experience the powers of the hidden world of magick and fantasy!" Wind began to swirl inside the room and all of a sudden it felt as cold as winter. My eyes began to blur and all my senses dulled until I passed out.  
  
Well, how was the first chapter? ^^' I don't have ANY spelling mistakes this time! XD  
  
Next chapter: Another Dimension! 


End file.
